The present invention generally relates to an upholstery nozzle for a vacuum cleaner and, more specifically, to an upholstery nozzle having an inlet part and an outlet part for air and an intermediate channel extending therebetween, and wherein the inlet part comprises an elongated nozzle opening.
Different types of nozzles for cleaning upholstery are known in the art. When cleaning sofas and other types of upholstery, a fixed nozzle having an elongated plane nozzle opening that continues into a central outlet opening is commonly used. The length of the nozzle opening is usually between about 5 to 25 cm, which means that the nozzle is small and hence suitable to use for upholstery cleaning. A disadvantage with such nozzles is that, despite their size, it is difficult to reach down between the cushions, around the cushion bottoms, and in narrow openings and corners.
In order to solve this problem, alternative upholstery nozzles have been developed. For example, EP 277628 discloses a nozzle which, in addition to the elongated nozzle opening, has a turnable pipe through which air is drawn when the pipe is folded out. The pipe forms a spot suction nozzle which makes it possible to effectively clean hard to reach areas, such as those mentioned above. In order to further increase dust removal, the lastmentioned nozzle includes a brush roll which is driven by an electric motor in the nozzle.
Unfortunately, the design of the lastmentioned nozzle is complicated and manual operations are needed to shift between the different cleaning functions. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a simple upholstery nozzle which can be used for different purposes without manual conversion operations.